Cameras have been developed for remotely monitoring an area around or within a location such as a business or a home. These cameras can be connected to a network and a user can receive images from the camera and/or control the camera by interacting with the camera over the network. One of the challenges in providing network cameras that are easy to install and use, as users have come to expect with consumer electronics, is in connecting the camera to the network and to other devices on the network.
Typically, a camera is connected to the network by connecting the camera to a modem or router using an ethernet cable, discovering the camera using a mobile device application or computer-based software, selecting the right network, typing the password, and performing encryption operations. However, these setup operations can be undesirably time consuming and difficult for a typical user. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved methodology for camera systems that are easier and more adaptable to install and include relatively inexpensive components.